


What We Call Each Other

by PipersSon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipersSon/pseuds/PipersSon
Summary: In which Carlos asks Harry Hook over to watch a movie and then proceeds to wonder if this counts as a date. Harry knows exactly what is going on.Bonus: overprotective Evie, smart Evie, Gil and Uma as enablers(This is my first story on here or with Harlos)*edit: more chapters to come*





	1. The First Date

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen any of the Spider-Man movies.” Carlos could barely contain himself at this startling revelation. “You’ve been off the Isle for years, Harry!”

Harry couldn’t help the sly grin that worked its way across his face now that Carlos was getting all worked up. “Aye, it’s been a while, but I’ve been busy. I’ve never had a chance to try those browndies you’re always going on about either. I was working on school, pup. University doesn’t just let you a diploma for nothing. Not to mention Uma and the crew…”

“Brownies… they’re called brownies. And I’m making some this Friday for when you come over to watch the Amazing Spider-Man.” Carlos knew the pirate didn’t have anything he had to do that night. He and Harry had been hanging out more and more since they ended up at the same college, and Harry worked his schedule every semester so he always had Friday afternoons off. “I know you’ve been busy, but you’ve got to make time for some fun too. It’s why Jane and I never worked out, you know. She was just really into organizing every aspect of Ben’s life, and we just kind of fell apart.” Where did that come from? They had broken up over a year ago, and Carlos hadn’t really dated anyone else since. Carlos knew that Harry knew that, so he didn’t know why he said anything, or why his cheeks were starting to feel warm.

“Fun, eh?” the pirate drawled as he fiddled with his hook. “I could always do with a bit o’ fun. I’ll be there, as long as Uma doesn’t have anything planned that she ha’n’t told me about.” Harry watched the curly-haired boy blush into his phone. He shifted over behind him to see what could possibly be so interesting and saw that Carlos had started to look up recipes for brownies. Who knew there were so many kinds? “Those look… delectable,” Harry purred into Carlos’s ear. “I like nuts and fruit in my desserts, pup. I’d say something about chocolate, but I know you like that enough for us both,” he chuckled.

Carlos shivered slightly but didn’t move away. “Harry, we’ve talked about personal space before. You know I’m not a big fan of when you read over my shoulder.” His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down to see a response from Evie that read YOU DID WHAT WITHO…. Before he could lock the screen on his phone. Hopefully Harry didn’t see it.

The pirate pulled back and took out his own phone. “I’ll see you at 7 then? I’ll bring dinner. You’ve put on some more muscle since Aurodon Prep, pup, but I still expect you eat sweets as a meal if nobody’s watching.”

Carlos just beamed up at Harry. “You can’t prove anything, pirate. I’ll see you at 7:45. Everyone knows you’re never on time.” He turned on his heel and started walking away, and he couldn’t stop smiling and he wasn’t sure why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie set down a small coffee cake and a fresh pot of tea on the kitchen table. She slowly sat down and crossed her legs to show off her new heels while Carlos poured for them. “Now, Carlos, my darling, you were just about to tell me how on earth you ended up with a date this Friday with a certain blue-eyed, hook obsessed, admittedly charming as sin pirate.”

Carlos sputtered into his tea and looked shocked at her. “What do you mean, a date? We’re just watching a movie. He’d never seen Spider-Man! I just asked if he wanted to come over and watch it.”

“Wait, you asked?” Evie leaned forward with a huge grin. “Carlos, I can’t believe you asked him on a date. Wait until I tell Mal! She’ll be shocked.”

“I don’t know why she’d be shocked. I’m not helpless, you know.” He took a bite of his cake while Evie just grinned into her tea. It took him a moment to realize his mistake. “And it’s not a date!”

“Of course it isn’t, Carlos. Of course not. Now, what are you going to wear?”

Carlos stood up, and started to pace around the room. “I don’t know. If it was you and me and Mal and Jay, it would just be pajamas and take-out. I’m not sure what would be appropriate. Should it be casual, like jeans and a t-shirt, or should I maybe dress it up a little with slacks and a polo? I don't think I've got to worry about shoes. We'll be in my apartment, so I can just wear house shoes. Although that could be a little pretentious. Bare feet are out. What if he thinks feet are... I mean, it'll get cold. Yeah, just socks. But then what about...”

Evie took a sip of tea and let her friend wind himself down. She knew there wasn’t much she could do once Carlos got inside his own head, and it was better to let him run off some excess energy on his own. Once he sat back down to take some more coffeecake she said, “Well, we’ll find something that will work for you without having to get too formal. No leather, because you know that’s what he’s going to have on. I’m thinking simple, clean, not stuffy, but not your crossbones pajamas either.”

“Thanks, E. I really appreciate it. I mean, it’s not a date, but it doesn’t hurt to look nice for a friend either, right.”

“You’re still going with that? Carlos, I just watched you pace around the room for 10 minutes wondering about your clothes. Granted that’s nothing compared to my personal best, but I’ve seen Mal and Jay both pick out date clothes in less than five.” She repressed a shudder. “Granted, Ben and Gil aren’t as stylish or picky as Harry, but still.”

Carlos took a moment to look into his tea and take a deep breath. “Do you think he thinks it’s a date? Can you ask someone out and not know it? Is that a thing?”

“Well, I don’t know how he feels, but I could make some calls if you’d like? Uma would definitely know.” Evie grabbed her phone and started texting.

“No!” Carlos made a grab for Evie’s phone over the table, but missed. “You can’t tell her before Harry. She’ll flip if she thinks he’s hiding something from her!”

Evie held her phone back. “I’m not going to do anything to hurt you, Carlos. You’re my friend and I just want to make sure things are perfect for you. I can be discreet.” Evie went back to texting. She got a reply quickly.

“Oh no, it looks like Uma is planning a big trip this weekend. The whole pirate crew is going up to visit one of the beaches. She was going to spring it on them as a big surprise. I’ll talk her out of it.”

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief and then looked up again. “Are you going to tell her why?!”

“Not if I can help it. Don’t worry, I’ve got this. I'll just tell her that I'd appreciate it if she stayed in town this weekend. You worry about your big night. What are you planning anyway?”

“Nothing. He’s coming over to watch a movie. He mentioned he’d never had brownies either, so I’ve been looking up some recipes to see if anything looked good.”

“I’ve got a recipe for walnut brownies with fudge. Oh, and there’s a new cookie I’ve been meaning to make for a while now! Doug doesn’t like too many sweets, so I never get the chance to go all out. I can write it all down for you if you’d like.”

“That would be nice. I’m horrible in a kitchen, but I could probably make it work.” He started to fiddle with his spoon.

“These aren’t exactly simple recipes, Carlos. How would you feel about a little help?”

Carlos looked a little confused. “What do you mean, help?”

Evie smiled brightly. “I mean that I can come over and help bake while you get everything ready. I’ll help you pick out your outfit and then do all the kitchen stuff. That way you can freak out and be nervous and work it out of your system and everything will still be ready.”

“I don’t know, E. This is Harry Hook we’re talking about. I don’t want to spook him any more if he doesn’t think this is a date.”

Evie’s phone buzzed. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. Uma’s on the case. She’s heading back to the ship now, and she’ll find out for us.

Carlos reached over and took Evie’s hand. “Thank you. Sorry if I’m being strange about this.”

Evie put her hand over Carlos’s. “Don’t worry, ‘Los. It’s your first big date since Jane. It’s perfectly okay to be nervous. That’s why I want to help. You said he said 7? I’ll be out by 7:10 at the latest. That boy is never on time, so it’ll give us plenty of time.”

“Thank you, Evie. You can even make the brownies or cookies blue if you’d like. It’ll be like you’re there keeping an eye out for me.”

“Oh, I had another idea for that. Everyone likes pie, right? And I’ve always got your back. Now, back to clothes. I just made this lovely set of pants that are super soft and flexible and a shirt to die for with asymmetric black and white slashes, and I can totally add some red sleeves for you. It’ll do all the things you want it to do, and it doesn’t wrinkle!”

~~~~~~~~~

“Uma, where’s me polish for me hook? UMA!”

Gil came around the corner. “Uma’s not home, Harry. Stop shouting. You left your hook polish on the nightstand like you normally do.”

Hook rushed over and started to get to work with a manic little giggle. “Good. Thank you, Gil.”

“You’re excited today. I haven’t seen you like this since that Audrey girl got goodified again and asked you to dance. Whatever happened with her anyway?” Gil sat on the bed and pulled a bag of dried figs onto his lap.

Harry took a towel and started to work on his hook and his boots. “Nothing much. She and I danced for a while, but I wassna what she wanted. She was in for a little taste of bad. I cast off when she started to eye the pretty princes again.”

“Cool. But if it’s not her, then what’s got you so excited? OH, do you have a date?” Gil was happier that he’d figured it out than that Harry was going on a date.

Harry’s smile widened as he applied the polish to his hook. “Aye, in a way. Not sure if it is or just the start of something, but the tides are definitely in my favor.”

“Does Uma know? You know she doesn’t like to be left out of things.”

“I’ll tell her when I see her. It’s not like she’s got anything planned.”

Gil tossed a fig in the air and caught it in his mouth. “Yeah, nothing except the weekend sail up the coast.”

“WHAT?!” Harry dropped his rag and his hook as he jumped out of his chair. “What you mean sail up the coast?”

Gil continued to eat his figs while he looked up at his friend confused. “Well, we all get on the boat, and then we go up the coast to one of the islands, play around on the beach and then come back. You know better than I do, Harry.”

Harry ran his hands over his hair, leaving it a rumpled mess. “I didnae know that was this weekend.” He sagged slowly into his chair and stared at the ceiling. “I cannae go.”

“Of course you can. You just tell this new girl you’ve got pressing pirate business with all your,” Gil waves at the pirate’s eye-liner, biceps, hair, smile, etc, “Harry-ness and I’m sure you can change your date.” 

“It wasnae just some girl who asked me over, Gil. It was someone special.”

A big goofy smile appeared on Gil’s face. “You got asked out? That must be a new feeling for you, Harry.”

“It was, Gil. Everything about this is a good feeling, except for having to cancel.”

Steps sounded outside the door before Uma’s sultry drawl. “What are you having to cancel?”

“Harry’s got a date. He was asked and everything.” Gil supplied helpfully.

Harry stooped down to pick up his hook and rag as Uma leaned against the doorframe. She checked her nails and said, “So, one of these pink princesses finally worked up some nerve? Well, that’s fine. Just tell them you’ve got something to do and make them wait. Not like you haven’t done it before.”

Harry stowed his gear and went to check his closet and muttered “it wasn’t just some girl.”

“Oh, really? Was it someone special then who finally realized you’ve been flirting and not just trying to get a rise out of them?”

Harry could hear the smile in Uma’s voice and couldn’t help but glace back at her. She was playing with one of her ‘locs and grinning more than the Cheshire Cat. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Well, we all know it wasn’t Ben. He’s only got eyes for that queen of his and they haven’t been back in over a month. But that would only leave…” She trailed off and her eyes widened and she stared at Harry’s back.

Gil looked back and forth between them, struggling to keep up with what wasn’t being said. “But Harry flirts with everybody. Doug, Jay, Ben, Carlo… OH! It was Carlos!”

Harry turned around so quickly that he knocked over the lamp. “How’d you know!?”

It was Uma who responded, walking into the room and going over to pick through the closet next to Harry. “You’ve been flirting with him since we all were stuck on that rock. You flirt with everyone, Harry, but you never actually touch Carlos. You were always tickling Ben to get him mad or fighting with Jay, but Carlos was always off limits. Like you were waiting for him to do it first.” She grabbed a ruffled, sleeveless shirt and a pair of new leather pants that had a vest to match tossing them onto the bed. “Like you wanted to make it count. Wear that, trip’s not until next weekend anyway. Assuming you don’t have other plans by then.” She chuckled as she walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Carlos’s apartment. It was 7:15 and he had checked his makeup before leaving, and he knew that he looked good. Uma really did have excellent taste, although he had switched out the ruffles for a simple silk button down. He knew why he was nervous, but he’d have to put on a good act. He still wasn’t even sure if Carlos thought this was a date or just friends hanging out. That’s why he was still a little late, but not as much as he usually was. Better to play it cool. He knocked slowly on the door.

“It’s open! Come on in!” 

That wasn’t the voice that he was expecting. Harry opened the door and saw a familiar blue blur in the kitchen as Evie was taking off her apron. “Oh, hello Harry. It’s good to see you. I just took some cookies out of the oven. Come in. Carlos is around her somewhere setting up.”

Harry walked into the kitchen and set down the bag he was carrying. “Evie. I didn’t know you were going to be here. I only brought enough for two, but I’m sure we can share if you’d like.”

“Hey Harry, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Carlos came around the corner a little too quick and slid slightly on the tile, bumping into Harry. His arms came around the pirate to steady himself.

Harry couldn’t help but grin being in this particular set of arms. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. “Why, hello there, pup. That’s quite a welcome.”

Carlos blushed and let go, standing on his own feet again. He stood a little too close for just a moment before taking a couple steps to Evie. “Hey Evie. How’d the cookies come out?” He turned back to Harry. “Evie’s a wiz in the kitchen. Everyone knows about her being a great seamstress and designer, but they forget that she was good at chemistry, too. It works out well for baking. She’s the one who made dessert.”

Evie smiled as she plated the raspberry jam cookies next to a stack of brownies with fudge and walnuts and a blueberry pie. “I may have gone a little overboard. Most of it will keep if you cover it when you’re done. But, I’ve got to dash. Doug and I have our own movie night.” She may have raised her eyebrow at Harry a little, but she quickly covered by giving Carlos a hug. “You have fun tonight.” Then she turned to Harry and gave him a hug, too. She whispered quietly in Harry’s ear as she did. “If you hurt him, I’ll find you.” Then she pulled back and smiled brightly at him, saying “have a good time” before flitting out the door.

“Well, she’s always been a right peach, hasn’t she, pup?” Harry turned and looked at Carlos. He was standing there in white socks, black linen pants with red piping and a white and black shirt with red sleeves. His hair was curling and slightly damp like he just got out of the shower. He was currently going through the bag Harry had put down on the counter. Harry slid over to lean against the counter and he could smell something like cologne. “I brought some sushi. I told you I’d bring dinner, and Uma finally got her mom to part with some of her favorite recipes.”

Carlos got out some black and white plates and took them over to the living room table along with the cookies and the brownies. “This looks great. Can you grab the pie and the sushi? I’ve got us set up in the living room. And don’t worry, Dude already had his dinner so he shouldn’t try to steal anything.”

Harry grabbed the food and sauntered into the living room. There was a white leather couch with a black throw blanket, a spotted armchair with an ottoman, facing a white wall. There was a fireplace on the side wall and a couple of tasteful prints of black and white photos on the wall. The minibar off to the side was complete with an assortment of adult beverages and topped with pictures of his friends having fun. “Nice set-up ya got here, pup, but I’ve got to wonder, where exactly are we going to watch this movie o’ yours?” He set down the bag and sat on the middle of the couch with his arms spread to show off his biceps. He’d done a quick workout before leaving this evening to make sure of it.

Carlos knelt down to place the sweets on the opposite side of the table, and he grabbed a remote. “Thanks, Harry. I’m glad you like it. And I’ve got a new projector I thought we could try out.” He flicked a hand at the wall and pressed a button on the remote. The wall immediately sprang to life with a picture of Carlos and the rest of the VKs from the day the barrier came down. Harry was in it, smiling like only the pirate could with his arms around Carlos and Gil. Harry took a moment to notice that Carlos was leaning into him in the picture while Carlos started up some music from his computer. “It connects to my laptop or my phone or my media player, so you can watch movies the way they were supposed to be seen.”

Harry leaned back and put his hands behind his head, watching the tech-savvy host wander around the room. “Very nice. A guy could get used to this, pup. You aren’t trying to spoil me, are ye?”

“Wha…? No… yeah… it’s just, it’s new and I thought it would be better for you to see the movie.” Carlos left the music playing and went to sit down. Dude had taken up his spot on the armchair so he sat down next to Harry. Their legs touched as Carlos reached for dinner and quickly put together a plate. Then he turned and sat cross-legged facing Harry on the couch, watching him put together his plate. “So, you look nice. Is that a new vest?”

“Why yes, picked out just for you. Do ye like it?”

Carlos reached over to fiddle with one of the hook-shaped buttons. “These are nice, but it isn’t really my color.” He laughed.

Harry chuckled and ate a bite of his roll. “Nae, but I thought I looked rather dashing in it. Definitely something I could pull off.” Harry cocked an eyebrow as punctuation.

“That you could… I mean do.” Carlos quickly took a bite of his sushi. “This is delicious. Remind me to thank Uma. The sauce is delicious.”

“Oh, she’s gotten enough thanks for tonight, but I’ll remind you in the morning, if you’d like.” Harry reached for a cookie. “I see you remembered about the fruit. And are those walnuts I smell in the brownies?”

“Of course. It’s the first time you’ve been over, so I wanted to make it special.”

“Appreciate it, pup. Now tell me about this movie.”

“Oh, it’s great! It’s about this kid who’s really smart and he gets bit by a spider, and it gives him special powers. He goes on to invent things and become a hero and he takes care of his home from people who are trying to take advantage of them. It’s really good. Let me put it on.” Carlos got up, grabbed a brownie and went over to the laptop to queue up the movie.

“Sounds familiar, pup. I can see why you like it. Or are you going to tell me that you don’t have a lab in this place somewhere so you can invent things to help people out?” Harry chuckled when Carlos looked surprised.

“I’ve never thought of it like that. I guess I could see some things I’d like to see in myself. He’s got great power, you know.”

“And great responsibility.”

Carlos sat up and glared down at Harry. “Wait a minute, I thought you said you’d never seen it before? Are you trying to trick me?”

“How else was I going to get you to invite me over, pup? And you made such lovely treats.” Harry speared a brownie on his hook and then leaned back against the couch. “We can still watch the movie, right? I ha’en’t seen this one.”

Carlos sat back on the couch next to Harry. Harry couldn’t tell if he was sitting closer because he wanted a better view or not, but he wasn’t going to complain. “Fine, but you could have just asked to borrow it if you wanted. No need for the theatrics.”

“Ah, but theatrics are my speciality, my little duckling. And you have to admit, I’m quite good at them.”

Carlos playfully slapped Harry’s arm and then left his hand there. “Yeah, I guess you are.”

Harry smiled and leaned a little closer to the curly-headed boy. “Thank ye. I’m glad you noticed, Carlos.”

“That may be the first time you haven’t called me pup,” Carlos said as he looked into the pirate’s very intent blue eyes. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.” Carlos’s hand slid up to Harry’s shoulder, not sure if he was pulling the boy closer or holding him at bay. Harry raised a hand to cup the side of Carlos’s face and ran his thumb along his cheekbone.  
“I dunnae, but you feel amazing.” Harry leaned into the boy so their lips were centimeters apart and they were breathing the same air. “And I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.”

“What’s that?” Carlos breathed.

“This…” and he leaned forward the last bit so that their lips touched. It was soft and sweet and tasted like chocolate. And then Carlos deepened the kiss, grabbing onto Harry’s shoulders and pulling him in. Harry smiled against Carlos’s mouth and then went back to kissing, plundering his mouth with his in the way only a pirate can. He lifted the smaller boy and settled him down on his lap. Holding Carlos’s hips while Carlos grabbed Harry’s hair, making little growling noises as he opened Harry’s collar and started to kiss and nibble on his neck.

A voice in the room broke the moment. “Oh, I love this part!”

Carlos and Harry sprang apart, wondering who else was in the room. Dude, sitting on the chair was entranced with the movie as it was coming up to a big fight scene. 

“Dude, seriously, you scared me.” Carlos panted as he caught his breath and adjusted his shirt, and subtly adjusted his pants. “I forgot you were here.”

“Clearly… I just thought you were going to miss the big fight, and you always get so excited at this part.” Dude said without looking away from the screen.

Harry cleared his throat and had picked his hook up from where it fell on the floor. “Yes, I can see why you find this movie… exciting.” Before he leaned back towards Carlos only to find the boy’s hand on his chest keeping him back.

“Maybe we should watch the movie. We don’t want to get into anything we’re not quite ready for. Maybe we can just cuddle for now?”

With an obvious effort of will, Harry took a deep breath and then sat back on the couch. “Alright, pup. For tonight, for you. Now get over here.” Carlos quickly lay down on the couch with his head in Harry’s lap and looked up with a smile to see the pirate’s face react while he ran a finger along Harry’s arm until he held their hands together against his chest. Then his wickedly adjusted his head to look at the screen while Harry’s fingers started to run through his hair.

With a cocky grin, Carlos said, “thanks, Harry. And don’t worry, you can kiss me again after the movie ends.”

Harry had never wanted anything more than for the credits to roll.


	2. Learning More About Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date after glow, meeting the captain, and a second date. 
> 
> Note: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters in it. Nor do I own Spider-Man... please don't sue me.

“Evie, it was perfect. Except for part where he tricked me, but that was still kind of sweet.”

Evie set a bottle of red wine down on the glossy coffee table as she took the seat next to her best friend on her royal blue couch. She put a hand up to stop him chattering about his recent foray into dating. “Wait, Carlos, slow down. What do you mean he tricked you?” Her eyebrows creased in concern. This wasn’t what she was expecting.

Carlos looked down to the small dog in his lap. “Well, you know how I invited Harry over because he said he’d never seen Spider-Man? Well… it turns out that may have not be a strictly true statement.”

“You mean he lied to you. And we’re okay with that?” Evie was doing her best to tamp down her protective instincts. She needed all the details from the youngest member of her crew before she decided if this was something that needed a reaction. She handed him a glass.

Carlos blushed slightly and looked up to meet Evie’s stare with an innocent look. “You could call it a lie. I’m currently going with ‘a fib’ since he hadn’t actually seen that specific one. And yes, we like it. He said that he was just waiting for me to make a move.”

“And did you?” Evie arched her eyebrow as she poured.

Carlos got this kind of dreamy look, lost in his memory. “You saw him… He had that sleeveless vest on, and it looked so good.”

Evie put down the bottle and tucked her feet underneath her as she reached out to take Carlos’s hand. “Carlos, sweetie, you know me. So you will know how serious I am when I say I do not want to talk about clothes right now! What happened? Were moves made?”

“Well…” Carlos looked away shyly and took a small sip of his wine which caused Evie to make a frustrated sound. “I may have put my hand on his bicep. And then his shoulder. And that led to him kissing me.”

“He KISSED you! Why didn’t you lead with that!? Tell me more.”

“He and I were talking. We just kind of kept leaning in closer, and then he said he’d wanted to do something for a long time. When I asked him what, he leaned in a kissed me.”

“That is so sweet. Was he holding you?”

“Not at first. He cupped my face and just sort of pressed his lips to mine. He tasted a little like chocolate from your brownies. Thank you again for that.” He tipped his glass toward her. “You know, for having such a fierce reputation, he was really gentle. Patient. Like he was waiting for me to fall into him.”

“You mean like when you rest your forehead against his and just breathe together? I love that.”

Carlos cleared his throat and took another sip of his wine. “Well, not exactly.” Carlos went back to petting Dude the dog.

Evie’s eyebrow arched again as she took a sip of her wine. “If that wasn’t what happened then…” She made a gesture for him to continue. Carlos blushed furiously and smiled into his glass. “What happened?”

Dude’s head popped up and he looked at Evie. “Carlos ended up in his lap and almost missed the best part of the movie.”

“DUDE! I was going to get to that! You don’t have to tell everyone my business.” Carlos was mortified and Evie’s mouth had dropped open in shock.

“Okay, but then how would I get the bacon Evie promised me for keeping an eye on you two?”

It was Carlos’s turn to raise an eyebrow at Evie while she blushed. “Did you ask Dude to spy on me? Evie, how could you?”

Evie put a reassuring hand on Carlos’s shoulder as she explained, “He wasn’t a spy. I just asked him to stay in the room with you two in case you got carried away. You were so excited, and Harry is such a flirt. It never hurts to be prepared.” Evie sat back primly and took a sip of her wine then she looked down to Dude. “There’s a plate of bacon for you in the kitchen.”

They both had to laugh at how quickly the small dog jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.

Evie took Carlos’s hand again. “So, are you going to see him again?”

“Definitely. Uma and her crew are going on their beach trip next weekend, but he said he wanted to see me when he got back. I’m going to go over to his place and then we’re going out to dinner. In public, so you don’t have to send a spy this time.” Carlos smiled to let her know he was joking.

Evie smiled back. “Okay, so tell me everything…”

******************** 

PUP! COME SAVE ME! I’M BEING EXILED AND I’M STARVING

Carlos couldn’t help but smile at his phone. He’d been getting updates from Harry while he was sailing with his crew. That included a picture of Uma at the wheel giving the order to set sail, Gil fishing off the side of the boat and then him standing next to a massive fish, the crew lounging in the sun and surf, and a massive sand castle. He had especially liked the picture that someone had taken of Harry smiling with the sunset behind him. Carlos would have to make sure Harry didn’t know it was his screen saver on his phone or he’d never hear the end of it.

Carlos snapped off a quick reply. I’m already on my way… you know, like we agreed. Be there in 5.

He pocketed his phone and adjusted his gloves. He was a little nervous to be heading to the crew’s hangout. He and Uma and Gil and the rest of the crew had all become friends of a sort, but this was a new dynamic. Their crew was tight, and he didn’t want to intrude. This would be worse than meeting Harry’s parents if didn’t already know about Captain Hook’s reputation.

Carlos looked up at the big house Uma had purchased for the crew. Some of the crew were posted in the window, and he could see them calling down to the rest of the house. Actually, he might have preferred to meet Harry’s dad. 

The doors flew open as Carlos reached the entrance and he could see Harry standing on the stairwell, arms thrown open and a smile wide enough to split his face under his tricorn hat.

“WELCOME!” Harry bounded down the stairs and up to Carlos. “Hello, pup. Did ye miss me?”

Carlos smiled as he went in to for a hug. “You were only gone a few days, Harry.”

“Aye, I know. It must have been hell.” Harry laughed.

A voice descended from the top of the stairs. “Harry, chill.” Uma started making her way down the stairs. “And why are you still in travelling clothes. I thought I told you to get changed and get out?”

“Aye, captain. I was just heading out when the pup got here. Wanted to give him a proper welcome, dinnae.” Harry turned with a smile and left his arm around Carlos. “Wouldn’t want to fail to show the proper hospitality, now would we?”

Uma got to the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the railing. “True. Now go change. You represent my crew out there.”

“I suppose I do. I’ll be right back.” He leaned in to whisper into Carlos’s ear, his accent low and rough. “Unless you’d like to come watch me change…”

“Oh… umm…” Carlos flushed from his neck up to the dark roots of his hair. “Maybe another time…” He caught a glimpse of Uma’s eyes widen in surprise. “I mean… why don’t you go change so we can get to dinner?”

“I’ve got him, Harry, you can leave us.” Uma walked up to Carlos and tilted her head to a door off the hall. “Come have a chat, de Vil.”

Harry gave Carlos a peck on the cheek before bounding up the stairs. “Back in a sec.” Carlos walked into Uma’s office.

The walls were covered in maps of Auradon, the coasts clearly marked and mapped with different trade routes. The floor had a plush rug that took up most of the space with a desk and two leather armchairs set on it. Uma had taken the seat behind the desk and put her feet up. She nodded towards one of the chairs and Carlos took a seat.

“Nice place, huh?” Uma indicated the maps, desk, and her turquois souvenirs. “King Ben thought we should have a respectable place now that he’s made us Privateers and gave us a position in the Royal Navy.”

Carlos smiled. “That’s really great. I’m glad to hear you’re enjoying your new life off the Isle. You still keep in touch with the rest of the VKs, right? They always looked up to you.”

Uma smiled a wicked grin. “Compliments, huh? Nice try, kid. But it’s not needed. I already like you plenty, so you don’t have to try so hard.” Carlos sputtered a little, nervous and frightened, but steadied when she chuckled. “You’re fine, Carlos. I’m not going to threaten you. I’ve grown a lot from when we were running wild on the Isle. But I did want to ask: what are you intending with my first mate?”

Carlos sat up a little straighter and locked eyes with Uma. “I’m not really sure. I feel like it’s a little early to be trying to put a label on it. We’ve only had one date.”

“True… but it was a resounding success from what I hear.”

Carlos leaned forward in his chair. “What have you heard?”

“Oh, Harry wouldn’t shut up about it. He must have told Gil and me about your movie night 20 times in the last three days. You made quite the impression, kid.”

Carlos blushed lightly and grinned. “He made one, too. Evie is also a little tired of hearing about him.” He chuckled to himself.

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you.” Uma set her feet down and leaned against the desk. “I want you to be careful with him.”

“With him?”

“Yes. With him. He may put on an act like he’s tough and untouchable, not to mention he’s been known to flirt with anyone with a pulse, but I haven’t seen him like this before. He doesn’t show it off, but he’s got a squishy side. I’m asking you to be careful. I don’t want to see him hurt.”

“You aren’t mad that I’m seeing Harry?”

“That you’re seeing him? No.” Uma toyed with one of her braids. “It’s a little frustrating that it’s all he ever talks about, but I can always kick him off the ship for a night if I need some quiet.”

“You kick him out? Isn’t that kind of mean?” Carlos said in shock.

Uma cut Carlos a look. “I’m captain here. He may be my best friend and first mate, but sometimes it’s fun to remind him of it.” She spared a wicked grin. “Besides, I only do it when I know he’s got a place to stay and needs to get out.” She laughed at Carlos’s shocked expression.

“He said he’d been exiled. Did you kick him out tonight?”

Uma nodded. “He can come back any time after dawn.”

“But where will he stay tonight?”

Uma raised an eyebrow and Carlos blushed furiously. “You’re welcome, de Vil. But like I said, be careful with him.”

“I still don’t know why you think I’m the one who needs to be gentle.”

Uma leaned forward in her chair and steepled her fingers. Carlos hadn’t seen her look so serious in a long time. “Carlos, everyone knows that Harry is a terrible flirt. Do you know how many people he’s actually made out with?”

Carlos’s face fell a little. “A bunch, probably, but I don’t care about any of that. It doesn’t matter how many people he’s kissed before. And frankly, I don’t see why that should--“ Carlos started to get defensive until he looked up to see Uma holding up four fingers.

Uma smiled. “Four.”

“What?”

“As far as I know, Harry has kissed exactly four people. And at least one of them doesn’t count since it was a bet.”

“Really? And I guess that makes me number five.”

Uma leaned back to toy with her braids again. “Actually, you were number four. Harry likes to tease, but he’s actually really picky about doing anything. At least from what I can tell.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean Harry and I are always there for each other. We talk about almost everything.” Uma stood up and went to fiddle with a model ship on the mantle. “Want to guess how many times we’ve talked about relationships?”

“Three times?”

Uma scoffed. “Just you. Oh, he never said relationship or boyfriend or anything like that. He just kept bringing up your movie night. How much fun he had cuddling. Usually, he avoids talking about the subject. He brought you up all weekend. Kept talking about how much he thought you’d enjoy the beach and sandcastles and such. Why do you think he’s being exiled? The crew needed a break, and you needed an excuse.”

Carlos didn’t know whether to be confused, shocked, or happy at what Uma had just revealed. Maybe a bit of all three. He sat back against the chair processing this information when a scratch sounded at the door. He could hear Harry from the other side. “Uma! Can I have my pup back now? We’re late and I’m starving.”

“Go on, Carlos. And a tip about Harry, just like Gil, you’ve got to keep him fed to keep him happy. Now, go. And think about what I said.” Uma went back to studying the map on the wall while Carlos thanked her and went to the door.

“Hey there, pup.” Harry purred down at Carlos, eyeliner freshly applied and a long leather vest, patchwork pants, and bare arms tanned from the sun and bulging with muscles. Carlos was beginning to suspect that Harry didn’t own sleeves, and he was hoping he was right. He casually bumped against Harry, caught a whiff of his usual sea and spice scent and leaned against him before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door.

“Come on, pirate. We’ve got a reservation to keep.”

******************** 

Carlos and Harry stumbled into of the restaurant laughing. Lady Made had the best pasta, and it was known to be one of the most romantic spots in town. Even though they were a few minutes late to their reservation, they were seated in a wrap-around booth. The two young men enjoyed the ziti and ravioli, bypassing the “one long strand” spaghetti, and they joked about the man in the corner serenading young couples. They talked about how Carlos was ultimately enjoying the last classes before graduation. Harry filled Carlos in about the crew and Uma and the trouble he was having with his math.

“You know, I can help you with that, if you’d like.” Carlos offered helpfully.

Harry smirked and leaned back, throwing an arm over the back of his chair, spreading out and moving his foot up against Carlos’s under the table. “Thank ye, pup. You always were quite good at math. I’m sure you’ll be able to teach me quite a few new things.” 

Carlos beamed at the praise and discreetly ran his foot up Harry’s calf, pleased to find it was as muscled as the rest of him. “I do love learning new things. Maybe you could teach me a few as well.” Carlos fiddled with his ziti while Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really, now? I’d quite enjoy that.” He raised a glass of wine in a mock salute. “And dunnae worry, I’ll make sure you like it too.” He winked.

Carlos felt a delightful shiver start at the base of his spine and run its way up to the top of his head. “Don’t tease me, pirate. Now, what’s for dessert?” Carlos slipped his foot back into his shoe and looked at the menu.

“I already ordered the tiramisu for you, pup. Didnae I just say I’d take care of you? An it’s just for you, you don’t have to share if you don’t want.”

“And what are you having?”

Harry leaned closer to his date, dropping his voice to a low whisper. “What are you offering?” 

Carlos was saved from having to answer by the waiter coming over with his tiramisu and a plate of cannoli for Harry. The boys decided that they would share after all, so they moved closer. The desserts were rich and creamy and sweet. Harry even convinced Carlos to feed him a bite which allowed him a free hand to place on the pup’s thigh where he started to draw little hooks with a finger. Carlos leaned against Harry. When the waiter came, Carlos leaned forward to take the bill only to find a hook holding his arm down. 

“Nae, pup. This one’s on me.” Harry took out his wallet and placed multiple large bills on the check with a flourish. “And keep the change. Shall we get out of here, pup?”

Carlos moved to get up and found Harry was just watching him with his head tilted, hair hanging in his eyes making the blue even more piercing. He smirked when he saw Carlos notice and proceeded to rise with another flourish. He slicked his hair back and put on his tricorn hat, picked up his hook, and threw an arm around Carlos as they sauntered out of the building.

“Where to now, pup? I fancy meself a walk.”

“That could be fun. Let’s go down to the river. I’ll race you there.”

“And what kind of prize would I get when I win, eh?”

Carlos reached up and pulled Harry’s head down to peck him on the lips, then he pushed down his hat and took off toward the boulevard at a run. Harry stood there dumbfounded for a moment, watching Carlos run before stalking after him. 

Harry lost track of Carlos before he got to the Riverwalk. He didn’t see his date anywhere. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath and felt his hat come off his head. With an exclamation, he looked up to see Carlos perched on the top of the wall wearing Harry’s hat and grinning.

“I guess I win your hat? Did you forget that running was what I was good at in Tourney?” He chuckled as he jumped off the ledge to stand in front of the taller boy and looked up into his eyes. “You should have known I was going to win.”

“What makes you think I didn’t, pup?” Harry reached in to cup Carlos’s face. “Maybe I just wanted to see you in me hat?” He moved in for a kiss but paused before their lips met. “You make an excellent pirate, pup.”

Carlos smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling Harry into the alley behind them. Harry’s arms came around Carlos pressing their bodies together. One of Carlos’s hands came down to rest on Harry’s chest while the other wound its way into his hair. Harry grinned and drawled against Carlos’s mouth. “Why does coming second feel like winning right now?”

Carlos pulled Harry’s hair roughly back to expose his neck so he could trail kisses down it. “Because you know who’s top dog. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to concentrate here.” Carlos bit slightly and Harry moaned. “Oh, I like that sound.” Carlos pushed Harry up against the wall and placed the hat back on the pirate’s head. “Now, as a man of science, I feel like I should repeat this little experiment to see if I get the same results.” Carlos drew Harry back down into a kiss, deep and yearning, his hands coming around to roam over Harry’s back.

Harry held the back of Carlos’s head and trailed the tip of his hook along the black and white leather jacket he was wearing. Carlos pressed closer, rolling his hips against Harry’s and reaching down to cup the pirate’s ass. When Harry moaned again, Carlos gave another squeeze before bringing his hands back, catching the belt loops of Harry’s pants and using them to grind Harry’s hips. They could both feel their arousals building through the other’s pants. Harry slipped his free hand down Carlos’s chest, freeing the buttons at the top of his polo and caressing the pup’s clavicles as they were exposed. Carlos gasped for breath against Harry’s lips and smiled reaching down between them to palm the pirate through his pants. Harry threw his head back with a cry and dropped his hands to Carlos’s waist. “Careful, pup. Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

Carlos gently caressed his way up the front of Harry’s pants and then moved them slowly up his chest, feeling the toned muscles jump in anticipation. Carlos moved his hand back around to grab the pirate’s ass while the other pulled his neck back down. “Not can’t, won’t. At least not here. You’ll beg me first, now kiss me again.” Harry happily obliged.

Eventually, Carlos brought the kiss to an end, whispering against the pirate’s lips. “Can I keep you?” Harry softly pressed his lips against the white-haired boy’s forehead and muttered in an earthy voice. “For as long as ye’d like.” Carlos smiled and leaned his head against his pirate. “Good.”

Looking up, Carlos noticed the sun had already started setting over the river. He ran a finger down Harry’s arm and moved his hook over his shoulder. “What do you say we finish our walk before someone sees us? The river is really pretty today.”

Harry pulled Carlos up against him, pressing the young man against the front of him and leaning down to whisper in his ear. “It’s definitely prettier with you. Mind if I crash your couch tonight?” He pressed a kiss on the sensitive skin just below the young engineer’s ear.

Carlos shivered against the taller man. “Of course I mind. You’ll sleep on the bed. But no funny business. We’re still not rushing into anything.”

Carlos could feel the smirk in Harry’s voice as he purred, “Whatever you say, pup.”


	3. Things Progressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attraction has led to desire, but intimacy is is the true name of the game.
> 
> The boys are taking it slow, but they haven't been very circumspect. Word is starting to get out about them.

Carlos woke up to the sunlight glinting off of something metal. It took him a moment to realize that Harry’s hook was laying on his nightstand. A grin slowly spread across his face and he snuggled deeper into the covers. He remembered last night when Harry curled up against him. There was something deeply satisfying about having the gentle weight of him on the bed, and the casual way Harry sprawled with his arm over Carlos’s waist was a little odd at first but Carlos liked that Harry seemed reluctant to let go. Carlos turned over and found the empty space where Harry should have been. Carlos wasn’t surprised he’d left, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t disappointed. He pulled in Harry’s pillow, closing his eyes and breathing in the faint scent of spice and sea breeze left there.

“Good morning, beautiful. Enjoying yourself?”

Harry was standing in the doorway holding a tray with two covered plates and a couple of glasses of juice. He was wearing a pair of crossed bone pajama pants that were too tight with no shirt or shoes. “You couldna put down a rug, pup? Your kitchen floor is freezing.” He tossed his disheveled hair out of his eyes and hefted the tray. “Care for a bite?”

Carlos hid his shock and pulled himself up to sit against the headboard. “Yeah, that sounds great. Did you make cereal?” He ran his hand through his hair and immediately regretted that it made his black and white mane puff out. He tried to discreetly tamp it down. Harry pulled an over-the-top offended face as he walked over to the bed.

“Now, pup, what kind of date would I be if I just made cereal? Eat up.” Harry set down the tray and uncovered the plates revealing eggs over easy, fresh buttered toast, crispy bacon, and a couple of fried potatoes. The smell wafted up and engulfed the boys making Carlos’s mouth water. Harry leaned in and whispered in his ear. “If you don’t stop messing with your beautiful curls, I won’t be able to stop meself.” Harry pecked him on the cheek as he pulled back. He pushed the tray in front of Carlos making room to sprawl beside him.

Carlos grabbed the knife and fork and took a bite. Even distracted by the pirate’s thighs straining the fabric of his second favorite pajamas didn’t distract from the subtle and delicate tastes of the breakfast. Carlos’s eyebrows shot up with surprise and he nudged Harry’s arm. “This is delicious, Har. Where did you learn to cook?”

“Oi, nae a fan of that nickname, pup. Call me something else.” Harry sneered slightly as he grabbed a piece of bacon off the tray. “I started on my da’s ship in the galley. I learned from one of his cooks. One of the best parts of being in Auradon is the fresh ingredients.” He reached over to steal a couple of fried potatoes off Carlos’s plate.

Carlos pulled away the tray and chuckled. “Hey, if you’re hungry, why didn’t you make yourself some?” He laughed and slapped at Harry’s hand.

Harry smiled and sat up, leaning over to snag a piece of fruit. “Simple. It tastes better when I steal it from you.” He stole a kiss while he was at it then lay down propping his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Carlos stopped eating to appreciate the way the sun gleamed on Harry’s skin. Harry smiled with his eyes still closed before muttering. “I can feel you looking, pup. See something else you’d like to taste?”

Carlos sputtered and picked up his juice. “Yes, but I’ve got to shower and get ready for the day, sweetie.”

Harry groaned slightly. “No, not that either. You’ve definitely got to come up with something better to call me.” Harry started to stretch carefully. “And I’ve got to get some bigger pajamas. These feel like a second skin.

Carlos pushed away his empty plate and rolled off the other side of the bed. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Not that I don’t enjoy the view, but I’m going to be upset if your rip my clothes.” He rubbed the pirate’s unruly hair as he passed on his way to the bathroom. Harry’s hand snapped out and grabbed Carlos’s wrist, pulling his hand closer to Harry’s face. He kissed Carlos’s palm gently.

“Even if they’re on you when I rip them off? Does that count?” Harry chuckled deeply while Carlos felt a shiver of gooseflesh rush up his arm. 

“Yes… so you’d better be careful. Evie would understand, but I don’t want to have to explain it.” He poked Harry in the side, causing the pirate to spasm. “Oh, so you’re ticklish? I’ll have to remember that for the future.” Carlos moved to tickle the bigger man, but Harry ended up pulling Carlos on top of him and held the smaller boy’s arms to his sides in a bear hug.

“Careful, pup. Wouldn’t want me to rip through your pants so soon after such a stern warning.” Harry chuckled darkly, using his thumbs to caress Carlos’s biceps. They weren’t as obviously impressive as Harry’s since Carlos was never interested in big, showy muscles for himself, but Harry could feel the coiled, wiry strength he’d built up from moving heavy machinery in his engineering classes and helping with large animals volunteering at the vet’s offices. Carlos leaned his head against Harry’s chest and sighed.

“Fine, no tickling while you’re wearing my pants.”

“I can be out of them in a minute, if you’d like.” Harry whispered.

“Don’t tease me, Harold.” Carlos rolled off the man and the bed and continued on across the bedroom.

Harry looked down at the peak in his pants. “I’m not sure I’m the one teasing here, pup. And it’s Harrison, actually. Harrison Alexander Jones.”

Carlos stopped and looked back at Harry over his shoulder. “How did I not know that? See, this is why we need to take it slow. My middle name is Oscar.” Carlos continued on his way to take a cold shower.

“Ah,” Harry muttered to himself. “He might just be my big O… nah, he’ll always be my pup.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Can you please pass me the scissors?” Evie called from her sewing desk. Doug helpfully handed them across the table. “Thank you, honey.”

“You’re welcome. So, what are you working on this time? Is Mal having another ball?”

Evie looked up from the fabric to smile at her boyfriend. “Not this time. She said that she had so much fun at the last one that she wouldn’t need another for a full decade.” She smiled. “I’m sure Ben will talk her out of it eventually, but best not to hold your breath.”

“She’s done a great job as queen. She’s really helped people assimilate to the changes around here. But that didn’t answer the question about what the new dress is for.”

Evie held up the midnight blue silk. “It’s just a little something. Audrey is having a grand opening for a new exhibit at the museum. It’s supposed to be about the coming together of opposites or something. Villains and heroes, Auradon and the Isle, pink and blue. It’s supposed to be good.”

“It definitely sounds like something Audrey would be good at. When is it?” Doug finished logging the new accounting numbers and closed the 4 Hearts laptop.

Evie started to pack up her materials for the night. “A week from Friday. Can you be my plus one?”

The dwarf’s son checked his calendar. “I’m sorry, but the dwarves are having a family reunion. We’re going mining.”

Evie stilled and her eyes widened. “That sounds like something they’d think up at the Isle.”

Doug chuckled. “Don’t worry. I already told them you had plans and unfortunately wouldn’t be able to make it.” Doug beamed. “You’ve been so busy lately, I didn’t think you’d mind missing out on all the fun. Uncle Bashful said he’d miss you.”

Evie tilted her head. “Aww… he’s such a sweetie once you get him to open up.”

“Uncle Doc still wants to know how you do that. Do you think you can find someone else to go with you?”

She closed the sewing box and turned out the lights as they walked out into the house, making their way towards the kitchen. “I think Mal is already going to be there with Ben, and I know Jay’s on the off-season from his pro-tourney team. Maybe I can get the VKs back together for the night. It’s been too long.”

“What about Carlos? He’s been pretty busy lately. Do you hear that he and Harry Hook have been spotted gallivanting around town? You know, I heard a rumor that he was seen coming out of an alley with Harry’s hook over his shoulder. I may have also heard that Harry had a giant smile and a few bruises on his neck.” Doug leaned across the kitchen counter with a very interested look.

Evie was extremely interested in plating some cookies and had her back to Doug. “You really can be a terrible gossip, you know that?” She turned and placed the cookies in front of him. “And yes, I knew he’s been seeing Harry. I didn’t know all of the specifics, but I do know that he’s been wearing his hair curly again because of it.”

“That’s nice. I’m glad they’ve found each other. It took them long enough.” Doug took a bite of the sugar cookie.

“I know, right? They’ve only been flirting for years.” Evie took out her phone and started texting. “You know, I’ll invite all of them. It’ll be nice to have everyone together, and maybe if Carlos can get Harry to come, it will stop all these rumors going around.” She raised her eyebrow meaningfully.

Doug had the grace to blush. “I wasn’t spreading rumors. I’ll be sorry to miss it. Go call your friends and I’ll make dinner.”

Evie patted him on the shoulder and left the kitchen to make a few calls.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I dunno, pup. Seems like it would be loud and flashy and packed with people. Not sure if it would be my kind of thing.” Harry smiled from his seat on Carlos’s couch. He stretched out his long legs in their tartan sweatpants while adjusting the matching sleeveless vest over his bare chest.

Carlos came in from the kitchen wearing his red pants, a white v-neck and no shoes. He perched on the arm of the couch across from Harry and passed him a beer. “You know, I feel like that might not be the most honest response. I thought we talked about the fibbing?”

Harry took a swig and pouted. “Come now, pup, I was only teasing.” He pat the space on the couch next to him. “Why are you so far away?” He reached out the six inches to poke the younger boy’s thigh with his foot.

Carlos grabbed Harry’s ankle and pulled, dragging Harry to a laying position. “Because you’ve got to learn. You only get treats when you behave.”

Harry put his drink down on the coffee table. “I’ll go out to the whatsit with you, pup. And if that means hanging out with your friends, I can handle that, too. Now, I believe you mentioned treats?” He opened his arms with a wicked grin.

Carlos rolled his eyes with a smile and slid down the couch to nestle beside Harry. “You know, you could just ask, doll face.”

“Yikes, that might be the worst one yet.” Harry snagged the bottle and took a swig. “One of these days you’ll get it right.”

Carlos slid down to sit with Harry’s feet in his lap. “We’ve only been hanging out for a month. I think I’m allowed some time to figure out a pet name.”

Harry smiled while he levered himself up without using his hands in a display of strength. “True. You did ask to keep me though, so I guess pet is fine for now.” He plucked Carlos’s beer from his hands to take a sip. “Why’de even have this? Ye prefer wine.” 

Carlos reached behind the couch to grab the glass he’d set there to breath earlier. “I do. But I’ve also learned that a certain pirate will usually take whatever I have first. Something about it tasting better.” Carlos grinned as he took a sip and watched Harry’s face go from confused to proud.

Harry leaned closer and used a free hand to hold Carlos’s chin. “Sounds like this pirate has good taste, eh?”

Carlos ran his hand behind Harry’s head and used the pirate’s hair to tilt his head back, exposing his neck for a kiss. “Yes. You do have a great taste.” Carlos released Harry and watched him fall back on the couch with a smile. “I’m going to put the movie on. Or would you like to order dinner first?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Harry moved back into a sitting position and Carlos laid against him with his phone out so they could check delivery apps together while Harry played with Carlos’s curls.

“I know.” Carlos leaned back to look up at his pirate. “Do you have something to wear to the opening? I’m pretty sure Audrey will insist on sleeves.” Carlos pouted.

Harry flexed his bicep. “Course I own sleeves, pup. I always keep them after I rip them off me shirts.” He smirked. 

“And I suppose you used them to tie up your captives back when you were bad?” Carlos went back to scanning through his phone making dinner choices until he heard Harry’s voice rumble in his ear.

“Dunnae be jealous, pup. Ye can be the first to tie me down when we’re done going slow.”

Carlos melted into Harry, turning slightly so that he could lay his face against Harry’s chest. “You do make that pretty hard, you know?”

Harry gently caressed the younger man’s arm while he replied. “Aye, but I’m glad to hear multiple things are hard. Cannae ask you a question, pup?”

Carlos wove his hand together with Harry’s. “Sure. What’s up?” He coughed and blushed slightly when Harry quirked an eyebrow and adjusted his hips. “I mean, what’s going on?”

“I dunnae want to rush anything, but I’m wondering why we keep waiting? I think ye want this as much as I do, but ye keep ramping things up just to slam on the brakes. Dun git me wrong, I’ll take whatever ye’re offering,” he kissed the top of Carlos’s head, “but I’m curious.”

Carlos was quiet for a few moments, just breathing and thinking. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Ye don’t think I’d hurt you?” Harry shifted so that he could see Carlos’s face. Carlos was embarrassed when he saw how serious and worried Harry looked. Generally, there was always at least a little mischief sparkling behind the pirate’s eyes, but right now there was nothing but concern and a little bit of fear. Carlos whimpered slightly at the sadness he saw too, knowing that his answer could really hurt this man.

“Of course not. You may be the fiercest pirate to set sail, but I’ve seen the real you, Harry.” Carlos reached up to cup his face. “You’re a soft pirate prince, you precious boy of mine. I doubt you’d ever let yourself hurt me, even on accident.”

Harry’s eyes softened. His smile grew slowly, nothing in it but simple joy. “Oi, is that what you think I’d like to be called?”

“Pirate prince? That’s a bit of a mouthful if you ask me.” Carlos chuckled.

“Not that part. The bit after it.” Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “The bit where you called me ‘mine’. A lad could get used te that.”

Carlos just breathed with Harry for a few minutes. Neither of them wanted to move out of this moment, but it had to be done. The food arrived for one thing. Carlos bounced up from the couch, tipped the delivery driver, and came back to the living room with take-out boxes, chopsticks, and silverware. The food from Chien-Po’s Cooking was quickly becoming a standby for the boys. They sat shoulder to shoulder and dug into the food while they put on a reality TV show where a fussy Sebastian and a panel judged contestants on their singing. Carlos’s favorite made it to the next round. Harry picked the loser and complained about how that “washed up crustacean wouldnae know talent if it bit ‘em”.

“So, you ne’er actually gave me an answer. Is it just because you’re nervous? Is okay te be, y’know?” Harry took another bite of a steamed dumpling and sat back on the couch, intentionally putting space between them for this conversation.

Carlos pulled his feet up and hugged his knees with his glass of wine. “No, I know. I’ve done all of this before… hooked up with people before. It was just never anything serious.” He finished his glass and got up to refill it. He spoke while staring at the wine labels. “I don’t want that for us. I don’t want you to disappear the morning after.”

Harry’s arms came around his white-haired date from behind. “I’m nae going to do that, pup. Ye see, you started something, an’ I fully support it. I’m yours, until we decide that’s nae something we want anymore.” Harry gently turned Carlos around until they were facing each other. “An’ I promise to always talk with ye about it first.”

Carlos looked up into Harry’s eyes. “I think I can handle that.”

“Good, because you’re mine, too. I expect the same courtesy.” Harry pulled Carlos into a hug and rested his chin on the top of the other’s head. “Even if I go a li’l crazy. Ye got to talk with me about it first.”

Carlos wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and moved his hands slowly up his back under his vest, feeling the strong muscles corded under his skin. He breathed against his pirate’s chest. “I can do that.” He placed a kiss on Harry’s clavicle. “It’s the least I can do, since you’re mine now.”

“Aye, that I am.” Harry gently pulled away from Carlos, picked up the wineglass, and led them back to the couch. “Not tonight, though. Tonight is just fer cuddling.” Harry snagged the remote and put on a movie.

Carlos nestled up against his pirate. “Counter offer: I get to kiss you if I want.”

“If you insist, pup.”

“I do.” Carlos kissed Harry’s neck. “Strongly.”


End file.
